Claudio Brook
|defuncion = 18 de octubre de 1995 ( ) |lugar_defuncion = Ciudad de México México |familiares = Eugenia Avendaño (ex esposa) Simone Brook (hija) Alicia Bonet (esposa) Arturo Brook (hijo) Gabriel Brook (hijo) |pais = México |estado = Fallecido }} Claudio Brook Marnat (28 de agosto de 1927 - 18 de octubre de 1995) fue un actor mexicano que trabajó en cine, teatro y televisión. Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México y de joven fue trabajador en la embajada del Reino Unido, además fue futbolista en el Club de Fútbol Atlante. Ingresó en el mundo del espectáculo como actor de doblaje. Posteriormente en teatro, realizó la puesta en escena, El hombre de La Mancha, y en televisión realizó telenovelas como: La pasión de Isabela (1984), El camino secreto (1986) y Teresa (1989). En cine trabajó con Luis Buñuel en la cinta Simón del desierto (1965). Personificó a Gabriel Lima en El castillo de la pureza, representó a Jesucristo en Jesús, nuestro Señor (1969) de Miguel Zacarías y dio vida a Dieter de la Guardia en Cronos (1992). Desde 1980 hasta 1992 fue la voz oficial que realizó la narración de la publicidad de la gama de automóviles y camiones Chrysler y Dodge de México para la televisión nacional popularizando la frase "Valor Chrysler", "Ingeniería Chrysler" y "Calidad Dodge". Su último trabajo fue en el vídeo experimental Utopía 7 (1995). Murió a causa de un cáncer en el estómago el 18 de octubre de 1995, a la edad de 68 años. thumb|250px|right|Claudio Brook en un comercial para Chrysler de México en 1986. thumb|right|250px|La voz de Brook en el comercial de la minivan Chrysler Voyager en 1991. Filmografía Peliculas * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza(1977) - Obi Wan Kenobi - (Alec Guinness) * Escape del planeta de los simios (1971) - Arthur - (Tom Lowell) * Las grabaciones de Anderson (1971) - Werner - (Richard B. Shull) * Los invencibles(1969) - 2 personajes secundarios * El viaje fantástico(1966) - Dr. Duval- (Arthur Kennedy) * Espejismo (1965) - David Stillwell (Gregory Peck) * La agonía y el éxtasis(1965) - Papa Julio II (Rex Harrison) * El tercer secreto (1964) - Sir Cedric - (Jack Hawkins) * Charada (1963) - Tex Panthollow - (James Coburn) * Geronimo(1962) - Sr. Henry (almacenero) - Él mismo * Matar a un ruiseñor(1962) - Bob Ewell -(James Anderson) * Psicosis (1960)- Dr. Fred Richman -(Oakland) * Playa prohibida (1956) -Inspector - (Etelberto Franco-Quirino) * No somos ángeles (1955) - Joseph - (Humphrey Bogart) * El jardín del mal (1954) - Hooker - (Gary Cooper) * El manto sagrado(1953) - Simon Pedro - (Michael Rennie) * ¡Qué verde era mi valle!(1941) -Sr. Gruffydd -(Walter Pidgeon) * Heidi (1937) - Herr Sesemann - (Sidney Blackmer) Como narrador inicial * La fierecilla domada (1967) * ¿Quién es Quiller? (1966) * Morituri (1965) * Charada (1963) Series de TV Broderick Crawford * Patrulla de caminos - Jefe Dan Mathews * El rey de los diamantes - John King *Hechizada - Narrador (Presentador) Otros * Papá lo sabe todo - Jim Anderson (Robert Young) * Los Intocables (serie de TV) - Jack 'Legs' Diamond (Steven Hill) / Loren Hall (John McIntire) / Presentador * El show de Dick Van Dyke - Rob Petrie (Dick Van Dyke) * Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin - Voces diversas * La familia Ingalls - varios * Un paso al más allá - presentador Personajes episódicos * El Gran Chaparral ** epis. # 80 - Ricardo - (Tony Russel) * La familia Munster ** epis. 01 - Herman Munster - (Fred Gwynne) * La Isla de la Fantasia ** epis. # 01 - Sr. Roarke - (Ricardo Montalban) Series animadas Personajes episódicos * Festival de clásicos familiares ** epis. # 19 - Enano # 7 Miniseries * Los de arriba y los de abajo (Upstairs, Downstairs) - Sir Richard Bellamy (David Langton) * Yo, Claudio - Claudio (adulto) Series animadas * El Pajaro Loco - Voces diversas * Don Gato y su pandilla - Voces diversas Telefilms * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Reichsführer Heinrich Himmler - (T.P. McKenna) * Ella vivirá (1973) - Dr. Wellman - (Anthony Zerbe) Locución comercial * Chrysler de México (1980-1992) Dirección * Starsky & Hutch * El show de Dick Van Dyke Filmografía como actor Cine * El último rebelde (1958) * Los hijos del divorcio (1958) * El derecho a la vida (1959) * Las señoritas Vivanco (1959) * Vagabundo y millonario (1959)- Sr. Procurador * Neutrón el enmascarado negro (1960) - Profesor Walker * El gran pillo (1960) - Secuestrador * El último mexicano (1960) * The Young One (1960) * Yo sabía demasiado (1960) * Las cosas prohibidas (1961) * El ángel exterminador (1962) * Gerónimo (1962) * El Santo en el museo de cera (1963) - Dr. Karol * Cuando los hijos se pierden (1963) * Entrega inmediata (1963) - Sr. Alex * La mano que aprieta (1964) - Profesor Davenport * Guadalajara en verano (1964) * Simón del desierto (1964) * Un hombre peligroso (1965) * The Glory Guys (1965) * Viva María! (1965) * Du rififi a Paname (1966) * La Grande Vadrouille (1966) * Troppo per vivere... poco per morire (1967) * La Blonde de Pékin (1967) * Coplan sauve sa peau (1968) * La Via Lactea (La Voiee Lactee) (1969) * Frau wirtin hat auch eine Nichte (1969) * La femme ecarlate (1969) * Jesús, nuestro Señor (1969) - Jesús * El jardín de la tía Isabel (1971) * Triángulo (1971) * The Assasination of Trotsky (1972) * El castillo de la pureza (1972) - Gabriel Lima * Jory (1973) * El muro del silencio (1973) * Interval (1973) * Cinco mil dólares de recompensa (1973) * The Mansion of Madness (1973) * La quema de Judas (1974) * El santo oficio (1974) * La bestia acorralada (1974) * Crónica de un subversivo latinoamericano (1975) * Alucarda, la hija de las tinieblas (1976) - Dr. Oschek * The Devil's Rain (1975) * El mar (1976) * Foxtrot (1976) * The Return of A Man Called Horse (1976) * El pez que fuma (1977) * Flores de papel (1977) * Las abejas (1978) * Only once in A Lifetime (1979) * Matar por matar (1979) * Eagle's Wing (1979) * Pedro Páramo (1981) * Complot Petróleo: La cabeza de la hidra (1981) * Max dominio (1981) * Memoriales perdidos (1985) * De veras me atrapaste (1985) * Murieron a la mitad del río (1986) * La vida de nuestro Señor Jesucristo (1986) - Jesucristo * Frida, naturaleza viva (1986) * Esperanza (1988) * Licence to Kill (1989) (Actor de doblaje: Guillermo Romano) * Romero (1989) * Revenge (1990) * Death and The Compass (1992) * Cronos (1992) * Bartolomé de las Casas (1992) * Miroslava (1993) * Se equivocó la cigüeña (1993) * Perdóname todo (1995) * Una papa sin catsup (1995) * Utopía 7 (1995) Televisión *''Captain Grief'' (1960) *''Vida robada'' (1961) *''Un grito en la oscuridad'' (1965) *''Viviana'' (1978) *''Sandra y Paulina'' (1980) *''El árabe'' (1980) *''La pasión de Isabela'' (1983) *''Juana Iris'' (1985) *''El camino secreto'' (1986) *''Senda de gloria'' (1987) *''Teresa'' (1988) *''Balada por un amor'' (1990) *''One Man's War'' (1991) *''Las secretas intenciones'' (1993) *''Valentina'' (1993) *''El vuelo del águila'' (1994) *''Retrato de familia'' (1995) *''María José'' (1995) Fuentes * Datos del libro de Salvador Najar. 'El Doblaje de Voz' * Datos de wikipedia en inglés**. Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada de su libro - El Doblaje de Voz. * Adrian Gundislav - Por restaurar foto y ponerle a color. (Foto tomada del facebook). Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores originales Categoría:Actores originales fallecidos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Voz Institucional Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México